I Can't
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Every time Frankie "The Complication" asks CeCe to go out with him, she always tells him that she can't. Finally, everyone finds out the reason for the rejections. Number 73 of the 100 Theme Challenge.


I Can't

Summary: Every time Frankie "The Complication" asks CeCe to go out with him, she always tells him that she can't. Finally, everyone finds out the reason for the rejections. Number 73 of the 100 Theme Challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

CeCe groaned for what seemed like the millionth time in the last three years. It was another groan in response to Frankie's same question for all those years.

"I told you, I can't!" she growled at him, whipping her head around to glare at the school's bad boy, who was, unfortunately, sitting next to her in her English class. Again.

Frankie chuckled and asked, "Why not?"

"None of your business!" CeCe hissed, as to not get caught by the teacher.

"Stop playing hard to get, babe," Frankie said, eyeing her seductively. "You know you want me."

"Yeah," CeCe answered, turning her attention back to the cell phone in her hands, "on an isolated piece of ice in the middle of the Arctic Ocean."

"Wow, you're cold," Frankie commented, but not offended the slightest. "Then again, I've always liked cold-hearted bitches."

"And I've always liked to get the spotlight dance every week on _Shake It Up! Chicago_," CeCe fired back, "but it looks like we're both going to be disappointed."

"Look, I'm hot and you're hot," Frankie explained, not taking no for an answer. "In fact, I think you're the hottest and baddest chick in school. We'll be great together."

"Honestly, what you think of me is the complete opposite of what I think of you," CeCe told him, with a frown, "so just leave me alone."

"No way am I doing that," Frankie said, raising his eyebrows at her, suggestively, "unless I get something out of it."

"Like what, a pencil up your ass?" CeCe fired back, irritated. "Keep on talking and you'll get your wish!"

Before Frankie could answer, the bell rang, signalling the end of the period and the beginning of lunch. Students scrambled out of their desks and hurried out the door, so they could get to the cafeteria and satisfy their growling stomaches, then tackle the remainder of their last day of school before exams and graduation.

"Miss Jones," the English teacher, Miss Couvillon, said to the redhead, "may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing, Miss," CeCe replied, getting up from her seat, only to be stopped by Frankie's hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me after school, CeCe," Frankie whispered, smirking. "I'll show you a good time, okay?"

"And I'll show you the door," CeCe retorted, pointing in the direction of the classroom door. "Don't let it hit you on the way out."

Frankie accepted defeat, but just for that moment, and exited the classroom. However, he did not join the crowd of students making their way to the cafeteria. Instead, he stood next to the open door, away from view, to wait for CeCe.

"So, what's up, Miss?" CeCe asked the English teacher.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you my congratulations," Miss Couvillon said, smiling. "Don't think I didn't notice."

"Didn't notice what?" CeCe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The silver ring on your finger, coated with diamonds," Miss Couvillon pointed out, gesturing to the redhead's left hand. "He must be a special man."

"Oh, he is," CeCe answered, with a smile. "He's one of a kind."

Frankie, who was eavesdropping on their conversation, looked surprised. So, that's why she kept turning him down! He continued to listen in on their conversation, hoping to find out who CeCe was engaged to.

"Do your friends know?" Miss Couvillon asked, curiously.

"Not yet," CeCe answered, sadly. "They don't exactly like the guy I'm engaged to. They didn't even know I was dating him."

"Well, you should tell them," Miss Couvillon advised her. "They're your friends after all. They may be surprised at first, but since they're your friends, I'm sure they will tolerate your fiancé."

"Thanks, I'll think about it, Miss," CeCe said, gratefully. "I better go and get something to eat. I'm starving."

Frankie darted around the corner, as CeCe exited the classroom and made her way down the hallway, towards the cafeteria. Frankie quietly followed her from behind, eager to spill the beans about CeCe's engagement before she did.

* * *

Once CeCe arrived at the cafeteria, she immediately spotted Rocky, Ty, and Deuce sitting at a table by the window. She approached their table, unaware that Frankie was hot on her heels. She was so focused on figuring out how to tell her friends that she was engaged that she did not notice him.

"Hey, CeCe!" Rocky greeted, as the redhead took a seat next to her. "Want half of my grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Sure, thanks," CeCe replied, reaching for one of the halves of the sandwich on Rocky's plate.

Deuce, who noticed Frankie stop right behind CeCe, glared at him and asked, "Need something, Frankie?"

"The Complication!" Frankie corrected, angrily. "Everyone should know that by now!"

CeCe whipped her head around to look at him and, sounding annoyed, asked, "What is it now?"

"Can't a guy just stop by to congratulate you on your engagement?" Frankie asked, casually.

Ty and Deuce gasped simultaneously, dropping their chicken drumsticks. Rocky, who was taking a sip of her chocolate milk, spit it out in shock.

"Yeah, that's right!" Frankie stated, a bit louder this time. "CeCe Jones is engaged!"

The students sitting closest to Frankie clearly heard him and spread the news to the students around them. They, in turn, told anyone sitting near them. Within minutes, everyone in the cafeteria learned about CeCe's new relationship status.

Tinka, who approached the group's table with Günther, scoffed and asked, "Did my ears deceive me or did I hear that someone was stupid enough to ask CeCe to marry him?"

Everyone's eyes were now on CeCe. Rocky stared at her best friend, wondering why she did not tell her that she was dating someone, let alone inform her that she was engaged. Ty and Deuce could not believe that CeCe was secretly seeing someone. Frankie just smirked at her, thinking that spilling her secret to the entire school before she could was a good form of revenge for rejecting him.

Tinka darted forward and pulled CeCe's left hand towards her, to examine the ring.

"What precious diamonds!" the blonde commented, surprised. "You must have snagged someone very rich."

"What rich guy would want to marry _you_?" Günther asked, with a scoff.

"For your information, Günther, he's crazy about me," CeCe explained, putting down her sandwich and standing up to face him. "I had him beg, before I agreed to marry him."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rocky asked, sounding slightly upset. "We're your friends."

"Because you guys don't really like him, which was why we dated in secret for the last three years," CeCe explained. "When we got engaged, I knew I had to tell you the truth. I was going to tell you, but Mr. I-Can't-Take-A-Rejection-Well..." she glared at a smirking Frankie, "... spilled the beans before I could."

"Well, consider yourself a lucky girl," Günther told the redhead. "A rich guy would have to be blind and deaf to marry someone like you."

"Just admit it, Günther," CeCe said, putting her hands on her hips. "You would be the luckiest guy in the world if someone as cute and talented as me agreed to be your wife."

"I know of many girls who would love nothing more than to become my wife," Günther said, arrogantly.

"Only to get their hands on your money and become royalty," CeCe pointed out. "You're a prince of your old country after all."

"Do not forget the fact that I am extremely attractive," Günther reminded her, pulling on his shirt collar.

CeCe rolled her eyes and said, "You know what, your cockiness is a big turn off. No wonder girls don't worship the ground you walk on."

"Au contraire, I have a fiancée," Günther stated, proudly. "She is a goddess. She truly loves me and she is looking forward to becoming a princess."

"Thank goodness your future princess is attempting to make you less arrogant, or else you would die alone," CeCe remarked, smirking.

"Should I be considered lucky, then?" Günther asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course you should!" CeCe exclaimed, with a laugh. "You, Günther Hessenheffer, are incredibly lucky that I'm the goddess that you're marrying."

The entire cafeteria suddenly became silent. Ty's mouth dropped open. Deuce choked on a piece of chicken. Rocky knocked over her carton of milk.

Günther smiled, as he enveloped CeCe in a loving embrace, and said, "I know, I am truly lucky."

"No way!" Tinka cried, completely shocked. "It can't be...are you...you two are..."

Günther released his hold on CeCe and threw his arms out dramatically, shouting, "I am Günther!"

"And I am CeCe!" CeCe cried, imitating Günther's stance.

"And we are," they exclaimed, simultaneously, "engaged!"

Tinka's response to the official announcement of their engagement was fainting.

After recovering from shock, Rocky stood up and confronted CeCe, saying, "How dare you keep this from me?"

"Rocky, I'm sorry," CeCe said, apologetically. "None of you really liked Günther, so..."

"You should have told me about your engagement sooner!" Rocky interrupted, cracking a smile. "That way, I could have gotten a head start on helping you with the wedding plans."

CeCe squealed and hugged her best friend, who happily returned the embrace.

"Congrats, man," Deuce said, standing up to shake hands with Günther.

"Thank you," Günther replied, shaking Deuce's hand, before turning to Ty.

"Take care of her," Ty told Günther, shaking his hand as well. "CeCe is like my sister. If you hurt her, I will betwinkle you where the sun doesn't shine, got it?"

Günther gulped and replied, "Absolutely."

Everyone in the cafeteria broke into cheers and applause for Günther and CeCe. Many students made their way towards the happy couple, to congratulate them on their engagement. Frankie, who was angry that his method of revenge did not go as planned, stormed out of the cafeteria.

Vice Principal Winslow, who was among the adult supervisors in the cafeteria that day, approached the couple with a smile.

"I would like to express my congratulations to you Mr. Hessenheffer and your fiancée, Miss Jones," she said, shaking Günther's hand.

"Thank you very much," Günther replied, kindly.

Winslow also shaked CeCe's hand, before glancing at the ground and clearing her throat.

"Um, Mr. Blue?" she said, getting Ty's attention. "Would you be so kind as to bring Miss Hessenheffer to the nurse's office before someone steps on her?"

"No problem," Ty answered, lifting his girlfriend into his arms, bridal style, and making his way out of the cafeteria.

Fifteen down, eighty-five to go! Questions? Comments?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

~TeenQueen661


End file.
